Underground storage tanks, commonly referred to as USTs, are often used in storing fluids such as petroleum fluids, fuels, solvents, water or other fluid products.
Installation of USTs presents a number of challenges. Typically, anchoring structures commonly called “deadmen” are placed within an excavation pit beside the UST, straps are arranged to overly the UST along its length, and the straps are connected to the deadmen by various types of connectors that may include turnbuckles and hooks. For example, lowering a deadman into the pit and connecting the deadman to the hooks can be difficult and inefficient.
There is thus a need for techniques that respond to challenges related to construction and installation of UST anchors.